<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hungry Eyes by durinsdaughter2469btw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737330">Hungry Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsdaughter2469btw/pseuds/durinsdaughter2469btw'>durinsdaughter2469btw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsdaughter2469btw/pseuds/durinsdaughter2469btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Benton was a dreamer who spent many hours wandering the forest behind her house. One day she missteps, rolls down a hill and hits her head in a tree. Upon waking she realizes this is nit the forest behind her house. The trees are reminiscent  of the forest of Lothlorien. Follow Haldir and Natasha as they break all boundaries and  discover a love beyond time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haldir of Lothlórien/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hungry Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hungry Eyes<br/>
Prologue</p>
<p>     Near Lost City Forest<br/>
Madison Wisconsin<br/>
Summer 2010</p>
<p>               The City of Madison was known for it's deep culture and lush green forest with trees as old as time itself. On the edge of town just off of Martin street sat the deep woods of Lost City Forest. </p>
<p>                Near the end of Martin street with its back facing the towering trees was Ms. Amy's modest two story home. After her husband had passed away and her kid's grown she converted her home into a place for foster children. 19 yr old Natasha Benton had been one of her first residents. Natasha's parent's had been murdered in a car jacking when she was15 leaving her a orphan with no one to take her in. So as it was she came to live with Ms. Amy.</p>
<p>                 Natasha loved to take long walks  through the forest behind he house although she never wandered off the many trails that snaked their way through the majestically tall trees. However on that day she had felt compelled to go off the little dirt path that she had been following.<br/>
" This could be Lothlorien," she sighed sadly as flashes of golden leaves ad silver barked trees flooded her mind. Tears instantly misted her deep blue eye's as she trembled in the cool breeze. </p>
<p>                  Natasha was a huge fan of The Lord of the Ring's movies and her heart held a special fondness for the courageous Captain of The Galadrim. Haldir  The Marchwarden of Lorien was in her dreams often and Natasha would let her thought's imagine him standing before her as she caressed the face of the strikingly handsome elf. Natasha had turned her room into a haven devoted to Tolkien's film's.</p>
<p>                  Pain would rip through her heart whenever she thought of how the brave Haldir had so unselfishly led the warrior's from Imladris and Lothlorien into that great battle.<br/>
Haldir had willingly sacrificed  his life for all of Middle Earth so that the people could be free.<br/>
Suddenly a cluster of bird's scattered from the branches of the treetop's startling Natasha causing her to jerk backward. She didn't see the thick root of the tree hidden in the pile of leaves that littered the forest floor till it collided with her foot. Her ankle caught and with a shrill scream her small body tumbled down the steep ravine, her head crashed into a tree trunk. Natasha woke as a wave of dizziness washed over her and then blackness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>